secretlifemermaidfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelsey Cork
Kelsey Cork is a main character in Secret Life Of A Mermaid. Kelsey is the most recent mermaid. Particularly bright, Kelsey has a harder time than the rest of the girls when it comes to why they are mermaids. Appearance Kelsey currently has long brunette hair and green eyes. Kelsey's hair was shorter at first, but has grown longer as the series went on. Kelsey almost always has her hair in some particular fashion. Out of the three girls, Kelsey seems to have the most feminine style, wearing lots of dresses and shirts with cute patterns on them. As a mermaid, unlike the rest of the girls, Kelsey has only had one tail color, which is green. Kelsey usually wears a random tankini when she becomes a mermaid, like Amy. Personality Out of the three girls, Kelsey is arguably the smartest. Kelsey always manages to be prepared for every obstacle coming her way. Kelsey also has a tendency to want to know everything, which frustrates her plenty when she can't know what she wants to know, particularly the science of mermaids. Kelsey can also be described as somewhat nerdy. Her adorkable personality matched up with her smart side makes her a bit of a classic Hollywood nerd. It is possible that Kelsey wants to get into science someday. In her first season, Kelsey was a bit unlikable towards Amy and Brenna. Kelsey redeemed herself to the mermaids once she became a mermaid herself, causing the three girls to come together and be best friends. Kelsey can sometimes be rude towards others who are smarter than her at times, like Brenna, but she means well. Despite Kelsey's flaws, she means well and would do anything for her friends. It is shown that she possibly envies her friends for being more carefree. Kelsey rarely gets angry, although she does get frustrated a lot with her new abilities as a mermaid. History Season 2 Kelsey arrives at Amy's house to do a science project with her. Amy, who had forgotten about the project and was hanging out with Brenna, hides Brenna upstairs to do the project with Kelsey. Brenna ends up discovering her powers as a mermaid upstairs, causing Amy to go find her and confront her about it, leading Kelsey to find the two hanging out upstairs, getting angry that Amy obviously had forgotten about the project, but Amy convinces the two that they could all be friends. When Christmas comes, Amy decides to hold her annual Christmas party once again and purposefully doesn't invite Kelsey. Kelsey finds and out decides to go anyway, believing that Amy only made a mistake not inviting her. When Amy runs away at the party after slipping on water, Kelsey follows her, worried, and sees her as a mermaid, making her pass out. After the incident, Kelsey has nightmares about Amy as a mermaid. She is unable to figure out whether it was a dream or not due to her going unconscious. Kelsey decides to go to Amy's house to find out the truth about mermaids. Amy eventually tells Kelsey the truth after Kelsey pries. Kelsey realizes that Brenna is also a mermaid when she remembers that Amy told her that her and Brenna share secrets. Brenna comes over and her and Amy show Kelsey their powers and have her promise not to tell anyone. After learning of the secret, Kelsey begins to desperately wish that she was a mermaid as well. She starts drawing pictures of the three of them as mermaids. When Amy and Brenna come over to Kelsey's house, they find the pictures that Kelsey drew. Kelsey asks them why she can't become a mermaid like them. Amy and Brenna explain to her that they were chosen to be mermaids and she wasn't, making her upset. While watching a movie, Kelsey decides that she will go become a mermaid without Amy and Brenna's help. She sneaks off to the pier and hops into the ocean to find the cave. Amy and Brenna find out that she left and go after her, finding her at the cave trying to be a mermaid. The girls pull Kelsey out of the cave and back to Amy's house before she can become a mermaid. Feeling bad, Kelsey decides to make Amy and Brenna a scrapbook to show that she's sorry about trying to become a mermaid. The scrapbook is filled with pictures and drawings of the three girls, including some of them where Amy and Brenna are mermaids. Amy happily takes the scrapbook and goes to the pier to read it, but accidentally unknowingly drops the scrapbook into the ocean. When Brenna asks to see the scrapbook later, Amy realizes that she lost it in the ocean just as Kelsey calls. Kelsey comes over and Amy yells at her for putting images of them as mermaids in it since the scrapbook is now in plain sight. Kelsey tells Amy that it's her fault for dropping it in the ocean, then leaves. Kelsey wakes up the next morning, feeling guilty about the scrapbook. Kelsey decides to head off for a swim in the ocean to find the scrapbook herself, but ends up getting hit by a boat, leaving her unconscious underwater for a while. Amy and Brenna hear that Kelsey went missing from Kelsey's mom and go to find her and take her to the cave, where the waterfall pours down on them. Season 3 The next morning after the waterfall, Kelsey wakes up feeling really cold. Kelsey turns on the heater at her house, but it still isn't enough. Kelsey ends up popping her tail for the first time without touching water, revealing that she has a green tail. Kelsey meets up with Amy and Brenna and discovers that they both had the same problem that morning, Gallery For the gallery of Kelsey Cork, go here. Category:Main Characters Category:Secret Life Of A Mermaid Category:Female Characters Category:SLM Season 2 Category:SLM Season 3 Category:SLM Season 4 Category:SLM Season 5 Category:Mermaids